


We’re Married?!

by lonely_lala



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lala/pseuds/lonely_lala
Summary: When they had kissed each other goodbye this morning after breakfast, Donghyuck hadn’t expected the next time he saw Yukhei to be in the hospital.





	We’re Married?!

Donghyuck was freaking out.   
He was just minding his own business at work when he got the call from Jisung telling him that Yukhei was in the hospital. Reasonably, he felt his heart drop to his stomach at the news and had practically sprinted out of the office. After parking his car, he rushed into the hospital and nearly crashed into Mark after he asked the receptionist where Wong Yukhei was. Mark steadied him by the shoulders, stopping Donghyuck in place and fixed him with an amused gaze. Donghyuck hardly saw what was so amusing though. His husband was in the hospital for god knows what reason and he’s panicking. Nothing could be amusing to him at the moment in his emotional state. 

“Donghyuck. You need to calm down. He’s fine. The surgery went well,” Mark said, nonchalantly to which Donghyuck’s eyes just widened in shock. Surgery? He grabbed Mark by the lapels of his jacket and shook him roughly. Mark’s eyes bugged out with the movement as he was shook around like rag doll by Donghyuck’s strength. 

“Surgery! And no one thought it’d be a good idea to inform me of my husband being operated on!” His pitch of voice only escalated in tone as he thought of every worse case scenario that mandated surgery. Car crash? Falling of a high place? Was he getting a limb amputated? He felt faint at the imagery that was manifesting itself in his mind at the idea of Yukhei being serious injured. When they had kissed each other goodbye this morning after breakfast, he hadn’t expected the next time he saw Yukhei to be in a hospital.

“Donghyuck. Chill. He just got an appendectomy. He’s a bit loopy from the anesthetic but he’s fine overall.” 

The relief that flooded his body at Mark’s words was overwhelming, his knees buckling as he clung to Mark’s shoulders, who just patted his back reassuringly. Donghyuck’s breathing, which had quickened because of his panicking, slowly steadied to a normal pace as he processed what had just been said. An appendectomy? That was a lot less scary than a car crash.

“Breathe slowly Hyuckie. I’m sorry I didn’t call you myself. I should have known it was a bad idea to ask Jisung to make the call. But Chenle was bawling and needed comfort, so I didn’t have many options available.” Mark said, his eyes downcast as he shakes his head in exasperation. Donghyuck could practically feel the guilt rolling off him in waves.

Donghyuck only nods numbly in response from where he’s nestled into Mark’s chest before he shakes himself out of his stupor. He still hasn’t seen Yukhei. He needs to see for himself that he’s okay. A large part of him still needs to verify the fact that his husband is truly okay and not seriously injured. 

“Show me where he is. I need to see that he’s okay. You guys scared the shit out of me,” he says, his voice had a teasing lilt to it but the underlying worry was still there. 

“Of course. His room is right around the corner. Room 1256. I’ll give you guys some space, but call me if you need anything okay?”

Donghyuck nodded in assent and almost bolted to the room before he remembered where he was. Yukhei wasn’t going anywhere anyways he thought to himself in despair. He briskly walked and heaved a sigh before entering the room.

Yukhei was laying still in his bed, clad in a hospital gown, looking blankly ahead at the tv monitor that was running an episode of some drama. He hardly noticed that Donghyuck was standing in the doorway of the room. His face looked tired but Donghyuck was overjoyed that he seemed to be okay. 

“Yukhei?”

The was all it took for Yukhei to look over at the door. Donghyuck watched anxiously as Yukhei’s eyes widened dramatically. Why was Yukhei acting like he had never seen Donghyuck before in his entire life? Donghyuck waited for Yukhei to speak, curious now about what he had to say about what had happened to him. 

“Whoa. Who are and why haven’t we met before?” Yukhei said, his voice incredulous and raspy. His eyes checked out Donghyuck in a way that was ridiculously obvious and slightly endearing. He would have felt violated if he hadn’t kept in mind that it was his husband that was checking him out so throughly.

Donghyuck just stared at Yukhei blankly. He wasn’t quite sure what to say in this situation. Donghyuck walked on over to his bedside and sat beside Yukhei, making sure not to jostle the drip that Yukhei was connected to. Yukhei continued to gawk at him as if they hadn’t been married for a year already. It was almost disconcerting. Donghyuck’s hand came up to push the sweaty bangs from Yukhei’s face and he tilted his head in confusion.

“Do you know who I am Yukhei?”

“An angel?”

Donghyuck stifled the laugh that almost escaped his mouth, his cheeks flushing red from Yukhei’s adoring gaze on him. Even under the effects of an anesthetic, Yukhei was just as enamored by Donghyuck as he was normally. It warmed his heart to think about how full of love his husband was. Donghyuck felt his mind shift gears as he thought about how he could mess with Yukhei. This could be interesting. 

“Nope. You’re alive, and I’m no angel. I’m Donghyuck,” he smiled warmly as he said this, his hands coming around to cradle Yukhei’s in his own. He was comforted by the warmth and let his hand intertwine with Yukhei’s much larger one.

“Are you a nurse then? Would it be inappropriate to ask you out? I’m in the hospital at the moment, but I’ll take you out on a date as soon as I’m out if you’d like,” Yukhei said, his eyes locked on their hands. He ran his thumb over the back of Donghyuck’s hand, a gesture he often did when they held hands. 

“It would be very inappropriate. I have a husband you know. He’s handsome, strong, and everything I want in a man.”

Donghyuck almost felt bad when he saw the crushing defeat reflected in Yukhei’s eyes. You could almost see his heart break into pieces. Yukhei had never been able to veil his emotions from others, especially not from Donghyuck. He looked at their hands more somberly now and sighed sadly. However, this sadness didn’t last long because suddenly he looked up, his eyes determined and fiery. 

“I bet I’m better than him in every way,” he challenged as he cradled Donghyuck’s hand to his chest tightly. This time, Donghyuck couldn’t help himself and started to laugh at the cuteness of his clueless husband. This seemed to upset Yukhei, who thought he wasn’t being taken seriously in his plot to steal Donghyuck away from his “perfect husband”.

“I’m serious. Anything he can do. I’m sure I can do a million times more for you...er...what’s your name again?” He openly flexed his muscles, trying his best to show them off to Donghyuck, who as his husband, had seen the “gun show” enough times for it to not faze him as much as it used to. He just smiled at Yukhei and let go of his hand to lightly pat him on the shoulder.

Donghyuck was laughing so hard at this point that his abdominal muscles started to ache from the exertion. He would never let Yukhei live this down. He was practically dissing himself to steal Donghyuck away from his “perfect husband”, who happened to be him. 

“Nope. I don’t think so. My husband is the best. No one can beat him. He takes care of me and loves me better than anyone I’ve ever dated. He’s my soulmate,” he said, trying to prolong the teasing for a while longer. Donghyuck usually kept this type of sentiment to himself, not because he had trouble sharing his emotions with Yukhei, but because he knew Yukhei would get a big head about it. 

Yukhei openly deflated at this, his shoulders slumping in crushing defeat. Donghyuck felt his heart ache slightly at the display and decided to end this before Yukhei actually got his feelings hurt.

“Yup. My husband is the best because my husband is you. I can’t believe you forgot about me,” he pouted at him but nonetheless leaned forward to lay a sweet kiss on Yukhei’s forehead. He watched as Yukhei’s eyes widened, disbelief washing over his features. Donghyuck would be lying if he said that his heart hadn’t jumpstarted at the beautiful smile that replaced the sad look on Yukhei’s face. 

“Really? I’m married to you?” Yukhei was openly staring at him again, this time his voice and gaze was full of a tender warmth that made Donghyuck feel the same way he felt the day they delivered their wedding vows. Yukhei has been the first one to cry that day, despite telling everyone beforehand that he wouldn’t (Anyone who had bet in Yukhei’s favor had ended up feeding Renjun’s wallet). He felt his eyes cloud over at Yukhei’s expression and leaned forward from where he was sitting on the bed to wrap his arms wrap gently around Yukhei’s neck. His feelings had been all over the place today because of Yukhei, but he was happy to finally be in his arms and thankful that nothing bad had happened to him. Yukhei, without hesitation, hugged him back, albeit tighter than Donghyuck had expected from someone who was bedridden after surgery.

“I’m so lucky to have you Yukhei. You really scared me today you know?” His voice was muffled from how deeply it was nuzzled into the crook of Yukhei’s neck, wanting to reacquaint himself with the comforting scent of his husband. The underlying smell was slightly overpowered by the hospital and its odor, but gradually he could feel himself relax in Yukhei’s arms.

“I know we’re married now, but do you think it’s possible to fall in love all over again? Because I think I just have.” Yukhei whispered this into his ear, his hands gently caressing Donghyuck’s back as he cradled him closer to his chest. Donghyuck shifted slightly to accommodate the hug, his legs straddling Yukhei’s thighs to avoid being too close to the fresh stitching. Donghyuck felt himself flush, his head coming out from where it was hidden to look at Yukhei directly. He subsequently broke the hug, which Yukhei let out a whine at. 

“Why are you so greasy? I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit.” However, as the flush on his cheeks signified, he was anything but disgusted by Yukhei’s sweet words. And Yukhei knew as much because he only laughed at Donghyuck’s reply.

“You guys are gross. If you guys get any sweeter I will actually get a cavity.”

Both Donghyuck and Yukhei turned around swiftly and saw Mark and Chenle. It was Chenle who had spoken but from the redness that ringed his eyes, it was apparent that he was relieved to see that Yukhei was okay enough to still be a terrible flirt.

Donghyuck got off the bed and watched as Chenle practically flung himself at Yukhei to give him a tight hug. Chenle and Yukhei interacting was the cutest thing to Donghyuck because of how similar they were in character. Bright, happy and cute. He was relieved to hear Chenle’s high pitched laugh (despite how much it hurt his ear drums) break the silence as he let go of Yukhei to speak to Donghyuck. 

“Donghyuck. Your husband is an idiot. He thought his appendicitis was constipation and scared everyone when he passed out from the pain.” 

Donghyuck really couldn’t help but laugh this time around. He was starting to understand why Mark had looked so amused when he had first saw him. Yukhei pouted slightly at this, his ears red, and crossed his arms tightly. Donghyuck just cooed at him for doing so, pinching his cheeks between two cheeks. Yukhei was such a baby at times. But he was Donghyuck’s big baby so that’s all that really mattered to him. 

“My poor baby. Did it hurt that badly?” 

This immediately took the pout off of Yukhei’s face and he just started beaming widely at the affection that he was being shown. He nodded in an exaggerated way, his bottom lip jutted out as he batted his eyelashes. Donghyuck just laughed at this and lightly slapped Yuhkei’s shoulder, who had also begun to laugh at his own silliness.

Mark and Chenle just groaned in unison at how affectionate they were being with each other. It was really quite obvious how disgustingly in love they were with each other. But neither Donghyuck or Yukhei really payed attention to their slightly annoyed friends. They were too busy laughing and teasing each other, happy as can be after the shock of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4


End file.
